


At Long Last...

by Starlightdawn



Category: Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: The two get up close and really personalI finally got around to writing my fictional account of Zack and Nick's first time.Written from the three main characters POV's- hope it's not too confusing





	1. Gone means Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from a story called "Maybe" when Zak meets Marianne.
> 
> Although I have changed a little about Zack and Nick's relationship in that story - here they are unaware of their own feelings to each other. (ish...)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to anyone reading - comments appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> StarlightD xx

They had been together for thirteen months. 

For two of them she was dying.

 

Now, she was gone, supposedly at peace, leaving Zak to grieve. 

It didn’t feel real, as he pulled off the cannister’s tight fitting lid, checking the wind direction. The long drop over the edge called to him, drawing him to the steep sided canyon. 

He whispered good-bye, his voice low and swept away by the breeze, his dog whining softly. Then the white powder ash was flying in the wind, off over the trees and the ground below, spreading like a benediction over the land she loved. His eyes blurred as he looked back to the trail, the place he knew tucked back into the rock. Where she had found him, helped him back, made him feel safe. 

It seemed so little time had passed, time he should have spent with her, not running around chasing ghosts, expecting her to always be there when the adventure was over. His shoulders rose and fell as he sighed out the frustration, the pain and the anger at himself, a never ending well of anguish brimming over in his heart. His long fingers caught the silk of the dog’s ear, although his mind was still floating her blue eyes and deep brunette curls across the landscape of his thoughts.

He had been her first...her first lover….her first love; he should have honoured her, kept her close, married her for fuck’s sake, not gone off, let her go fuck knows where, both of them caught up in their relentless pursuit of what? A name on the credits? Money in the bank? Making a difference, pushing the boundaries?….it was a pointless exercise now….she wouldn’t come back to him….and she had made sure he knew this.

He pictured Aaron, his black suit and white shirt making him seem like a stranger. His voice breaking as he read that letter, her last words to Zak, which he was too overwrought to read. So Aaron, his friend had offered. His dark eyes rimmed with tear soaked lashes, his hand running over the stubble of his scalp as he tried, so hard, to read her last wishes to his best friend.

She said she was sorry, she hated leaving him, always loved him…..but….not to wait...not to search for her in every dark cellar, in the moonlight or the shadows. Gone means gone. She wanted him to be happy, to get over this. The tumour in her head had grown quickly. She wrote the letter before she lost the power of thought, before being robbed her of her beauty. Before the deep blue stormy eyes she loved became as a dream, a dream from which she never returned.


	2. Two months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak realises he has to rebuild his life

I finally surfaced from a bad dream, into an equally bad wakefulness. Gracie was wining and shoving her nose into my hand, causing my knuckles to smart painfully. The place I was laying was lumpy, and too short for my body, leaving my feet poking out over the end. Trying to work out where I was, I pushed myself up to a sprawl, my head pounding like my brain was trying to get out of a too small skull.

Aaron was sitting opposite, a large mug of coffee steaming on the low table between us. There was also a fresh bottle of water, and a blister pack of aspirin.

“Well, back in the land of the livin’ dude….” his voice was the usual rasp in my ears.  
“Third time this month….you seem to be making a habit here bro, what happened this time?” His hand swiped the air in my general direction, causing me to look down, seeing rips in my shirt, bloodied knuckles on both hands.

“Dunno…...just remember the girl in the poker hall…...Did I?….I took her home, didn’t I?” The hazy memory of a girl with long hair, short skirt, and eager hands landed with a sick punch into my memory. I’d not only taken her home, I’d done my damndest to have sex with her….she was certainly willing, but the shots and the beer, and the curry had all conspired to cock block me. Either that, or I’d realised at the last moment that this woman was someone who, if sober, I would certainly have passed up. I automatically tried to keep the thoughts of Marianne out of my head, but the effort proved too much for my wrung out state.

Next minute, Aaron was shoving me, none too gently, into the bathroom, where I threw up long and loud. Eventually, I washed my face in the tiny sink, seeing my red rimmed eyes, destroyed hair, and a spectacular blue bruise developing on my cheek. The images of someone, dressed like a street urchin, hustling me, violent punches thrown, and, sickeningly, me enjoying the sensation of my fists crunching against bone, landing a kick to the shin before the stick-thin figure half ran, half crawled away.

Aaron was right, this was becoming a habit. Last time out I’d picked a fight, Billy and Aaron had both pitched in to pull me off before I’d done too much damage. Hell, I’d almost given up on the gym, and was turning to human punch bags to let out my anger. ‘Bagans’ I thought, trying to focus on my own bloodshot eyes in the mirror, ‘it’s time to pull yourself together.’

When I finally emerged, Aaron was sitting, his legs crossed under the lanky body, for all the world like a dark Buddha. His eyes flicked open as I gently let myself down on the couch and screwed open the water bottle.

“Well, dude, are you goin’ to tell me what happened?”

I swallowed down a couple of aspirin, attempting to pull together a version of the night's events which wouldn’t have him threatening to tell my Ma, which was the very last thing I needed.

“...and you fought back….” he concluded, after I had given a sanitised version of what happened. He saw through me, his dark eyes narrowing, causing me to look away; the truth was I was having a hard time recognising myself in all this. A hot bolt of shame went through me as I thought of how Marianne would have reacted.

Pulling myself back up, I flicked on my phone, luckily still in one piece.

“I’ll take you man….put it away…”

Aaron shoved on his moccasins and stood, shooing me towards the door.  
“I assume it’s your place, and not back out on the Strip….” his sly smile didn’t spread to his eyes, which were wary and somehow cold. I knew he was worried, but at that moment all I needed was a bath, and to sleep off the pounding behind my eyes.

Sitting in the bath, vaguely noticing the black bruise on my ribs, and another one blooming over my toes, throbbing painfully in the hot water. They were nothing to the pain I was feeling over losing Marianne. I let the tears fall over my face and into the water, knowing that unless I tried to change things, I was on a route to destroy myself, everything I’d worked for, and, most of all, my quest for the truth;- what happens when we die?

I remember saying a prayer, as I eased myself into my own bed, that something would turn up, something to turn things around before I lost it completely, and Billy, Jay, Aaron and myself would all be out of a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come


	3. On the road again..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak and Aaron's thoughts on the long journey to the lockdown.
> 
> (And the meet up with Nick ;-))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Nick helping Zak out in the catacombs refers to an earlier story, "Paris, City of Light, I Love your Dear Dead Bones"

Something did turn up, although it wasn’t at all what I expected, or even wanted. The Ghost Adventures Crew had been invited to go head to head with Paranormal Lockdown, which meant only one thing to me: Nick Groff. When I say invited, it was more of a royal command; the Travel Channel had grown impatient at my extended leave of absence, and this was their grand plan to kick things off again. I had a dark suspicion that curiosity about the split between Nick and the rest of the crew was something they were, albeit covertly, using as a lure to get the ratings up, but, what the heck? I hadn’t seen Nick since Paris, and it would be good to have him around again. Somehow my heart lifted at that thought.

So we packed the gear, I got a haircut, Gracie went to stay with my Mom, and we all piled into the tour bus. It was going to be a long trip.

================================================

 

Zak was quiet, hat low, eyes covered, staring out of the window on the long drive to New Orleans. The others were in the back, snoozing or listening to music. I was driving, again, which I didn’t mind if it saved us from the threat of certain death if the big man took the wheel. He’d been quiet the whole time, not singing to the music, not tweeting, not anything. I knew he was still grieving, and we were all trying to give him space. He was acting the way he did when Nick left, although it was obviously for different reasons. Obviously?

Don’t get me wrong, Marianne was a nice lady, and, if the whole brain tumour tragedy didn’t have happened, then maybe….just maybe…..they would have settled down together. But, maybe not. I had an inkling, knowing Zak for so long, that it wouldn’t quite have worked out….he was always chasing something, always eager to be off on the next adventure. Some of the grief might just be a product of his guilt at not offering to settle down, not offering to put a ring on it. But with Zak, who could tell? 

We were off on a hunt, and Billy, Jay and me were all for it….just hoping that it would fire up our leader when the time came. Something would fire him up, a certain six footer called Nick, for sure. Zak and Nick were always real close, and I mean close. Some people had it that they were an item, I wasn’t so sure of that, but I know there were times when they were horsing around, that the bond between them was pushing the line. When the whole Zak/Nick party broke up, Zak took it badly, swore he would never speak to Nick again, and for a while, he didn’t. 

Nick was cut up, no question, and when it became clear that Zak was doin’ just fine on his own (with our help it must be said!) he decided to sue Zak for all sorts of things. That was around the time Zak got together with Marianne. I don’t know how he did it, but Zak, with his usual mix of charm and plain ole dogged determination, got the other to drop all charges. For a while things went quiet, but then, Zak went off on one of his crazy jaunts to Paris, and landed up in the shit big time. 

When we got word Zak was in trouble, I was home in Vegas, but I knew Nick was in London. I told him Zak was in trouble, he caught an overnight flight, and whatever they got up to in the catacombs, Zak came back in one piece. Something bad happened, and to this day he still won’t fess up. I never even seen the footage, but if it was so bad, well, I’m better off not knowing, ain’t I?

 

The road was long and seemingly never ending, allowing me to use the cruise, and wriggle around in the seat. Zak turned to me, finally waking from his trance.

“Hey bro, are you looking forward to working with Nick again?” Curiosity was always my weakness, and I sorta jumped straight in.

“I won’t be working with him, I’ll be investigating the same place, at the same time….but he and Katrina will do their own thing….we’ll do what we do. Clear?”

He sounded snippy, not a good moment for asking him how he felt about Groff. Whether he loved or hated the man, either way would take his mind away from the never ending brooding of the last three hundred miles. I changed the music, and started singing along. If Zak wants to be in a mood, so be it.


	4. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katrina met Zak in the story "My Idea of Heaven, Dude...." but Zak was too preoccupied to remember.

The flight landed on a hot afternoon, giving a quality to the landscape of a fine water colour. We got the bags together, all the equipment, and loaded it and ourselves into the large off roader provided. Kat was quiet, she had been the whole flight, but as it gave me chance to catch up on the E mails, and to look again at the back story of Elphinstone, I wasn’t unduly worried. But what did worry me, hiding around the corners of my mind, like a shadow figure lurking in the dark, was the impending meeting with Zak.

I’d seen him twice since our acrimonious break up. We’d mended some fences, and rightly so, after all, I’d saved his sorry ass down in the catacombs. He’d been grateful, but the night we spent in Paris was a vodka induced blur. Sure as hell, nothing happened then. And now, there was no way I would let my guard down with him ever again; no going back, no goofing off, and certainly never, ever, would I look into those deep blue eyes the way I once did. I just couldn’t trust myself.

Ironic, so ironic, but, as they say, these are the breaks.

 

=======================================

 

We finally pulled into the hotel car park, at almost four in the afternoon, unsurprising as Aaron drives like an old lady. I had read through a load of information regarding the Elphinstone estate, one of the few remaining plantation estates, hidden in at the end of Magnolia Ridge Road, bordered by a river, and most definitely haunted. Slaves, plantation managers, family, and prostitutes had all lived and died in and around this place, fighting, fucking and sometimes killing each other. It had become notorious for sightings of creepy figures and a lurking oppression.

We pulled up next to a sleek black 4x4, which I concluded would be the Groff crew bus. I hardly knew Katrina; although I’d met her a while ago we had never worked together, and their cameraman, Rob, was a total stranger. I wondered cynically if she had fallen for Nick’s charms on those long investigations they did together.

Nick and Katrina would spend a night locked down in the slave house, whereas I would be doing interviews, travelling around and generally bringing the local colour to the story. Then, for our lockdown, the Crew would go over the hotel, and a weird looking bungalow we had seen, where old man Torrey, the original owner of the place, had kept his mistresses. I stretched my legs, thinking that the size of the place and our separate pursuits, should keep a clear demarcation line between me and my former business partner. I just needed to get this over with, and then I could get back to calling the shots. 

=================================================

 

I’d unpacked, leaving Zak and the others to settle in. I needed to walk after the confines of the bus for three long days. From the covered walkway the low roofed house of the plantation stretched before me, and I took the camera hoping for good photo’s. I didn’t want to be around Nick and Zak, as their meeting was bound to be awkward. Zak can be mighty prickly when he has a beef with someone, and although the two guys had seemingly made up, Zak was still none too happy at having to share the location with Nick and Katrina.

The old bungalow was a gem of a place, the long trailing vines over the outside, small windows and paint peeled walls had the air of long neglect. I circled around, taking shots from many angles. My heart jumped when a movement in the garden caught my eye. A small figure wearing a white top seemed to be floating above the weeds.

I waited, feeling the sweat drip down my face. The figure was coming towards me, long dark hair tumbling down from under a straw hat.

“Hey, I’m Katrina…...you must be Aaron?”

Her voice was gentle as she closed the gap between us, holding out her hand. Her grip was firm despite her small size. 

“Yeah...the very one…..pleased to meet you ma’am”

“I was just exploring...I read so much I just wanted to see it with my own eyes, in daylight.”

I noticed she had large blue eyes, and slightly crooked teeth, but totally attractive for all that. 

“The others are up at the lodge...I just needed to get out and walk. Have you met Zak and the crew?” I looked sideways at her, trying to guess what was going on in her head.

“I met Zak ages ago, at a Travel Channel meeting, but he was acting kinda strange, sort of wandered off before I had chance to speak to him”

“Uhhh….what about Nick. Does he ever talk about him?

She turned and stared directly at me, her face quite stern.

“No, his name is never mentioned…..why do you ask?”

“Oh….they used to be real good buddies….but now...not so much….I was just hoping that they would be able to work together on this without getting in one another’s faces.”

“I don’t see why not….Nick is very professional and committed, I can’t see him allowing anyone to get under his skin...especially while he’s filming….”

“You don’t know Zak….” I muttered under my breath, but she had moved on.


	5. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that difficult....meeting up with someone who used to be close.....

At dinner I sat with Jay and Billy, catching up on their news. Although we had kept in touch, albeit sketchily, I enjoyed their company, I didn’t see that my ‘difficulties’ with Zak were any reason to ditch good mates. We kept the conversation light, no mention of Zak’s girlfriend and her untimely death. I didn’t talk about any of my own personal stuff either, we would only be together for a few days, and I really didn’t want to feel like the others were feeling sorry for me.

Looking across, Katrina was smiling politely, perched between Zak and Aaron, who was doing his best Mr Goofy act to make her laugh. Zak was not saying much, occasionally glancing towards the doors like he couldn’t wait to get away. He looked different, thinner, shadows under his eyes, the bright animated glow I remembered was gone. As we got onto the coffee, Zak tapped the water glass, and the buzz of conversation died. 

“Well, guys, and Katrina,” he smirked down at her, “I just wanted to say how much I’m looking forward to the next three days, with Nick and Katrina here, so I hope we can all get along and find some real good evidence in this amazing location.” He raised his glass, and everyone cheered. I caught Aaron’s eye across the table, and he shrugged, raising his eyebrow in a ‘whatever’ sort of look. Zak had resumed his seat, and looked as if he was texting. I finished the rest of my beer, made my excuses, and slipped away.

 

Outside it was hot and humid, a light mist was rising from the direction of the river. Apart from the lights strung around the building the grounds were in darkness. I walked over to the edge of the cracked paved area, heading for the stone steps down to the tufted lawn. I had reached the bottom of the steps when I heard slow footsteps over the gravel.

Turning towards the sound I waited for whoever was there to show up in the lights. No one appeared. I trod silently on the grass, peering at the area where the noise was, but no sign of anyone at all. Before I could take another step, I realised there was someone behind me, the hairs rising on my neck in warning.

“Thought I might find you here…..ok?” Zak’s voice, quiet but unmistakable.

“Either you’ve become invisible, or there was something up there walking on the gravel that I couldn’t see.”

“Where?” Zak came level with my arm, scanning the pathway. “Do you have a recorder on you?”

“Fuck no, dude, I just came down for dinner...I wasn’t expecting the lockdown to start quite this early!” I turned to see his face pale in the darkness.

“Sorry, getting carried away, it’s been a while……”

His voice trailed off, and I realised that his usual vibrant potency was absent. I knew about the recent death of his girlfriend, Katrina had told me, so it didn’t really surprise me that he was not the big ball of energy that I once knew.

We fell into step together, walking around the low building, taking our time, and listening out for other footsteps on the path. Although I was keeping my distance from Zak, I couldn’t avoid catching a hint of his cologne, faint but carried along on the warm air. With it came a strong pang of nostalgia, I had walked along with him so many times before, on nights like this, planning, sharing ideas...so many times when we just had a connection; closer than brothers but never openly acknowledged. 

I’m sure Aaron thought we were having some sort of affair, but, it wasn’t like that. I had Ronnie, and Zak always had a small herd of woman vying for his attention. But, despite that, if I could choose to spend time with anyone, it would be Zak. Always.

I must have sighed louder than I intended to, as the solid figure turned to face me.

“Whassup? 

“Sorry, Dude, just trippin' down memory lane…...I meant to say to you...I’m sorry for your loss….”

“Thanks, Nick, I appreciate that….”

Before he looked away, I could see his eyes glittering in the lamplight, and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. But I let go fast, I didn’t care for the odd twist in my stomach I felt as soon as I touched the hard muscle.

“No problems with those two from Paris? I take it they didn’t follow you home?” 

He took a breath, his head bowed, “Not sure Nick….I think that I see the woman sometimes, but she hasn’t made any contact...but the last few months have been a nightmare…”

“Yeah...I understand…..”

There was something so familiar, so comforting in his gaze, as he looked up at me, his eyebrows flickering in a silent question, and before I knew it I spilled.

“Ronnie’s left me….taken the girls...gone to live way over on the East Coast. I tried to make it work….after you booted me out I swore I’d make her happy….”

“So, what happened…? “ Zak’s voice was low, but encouraging. I needed to tell someone, and there was no-one I could speak to easier than Zak.

“Fucking crazy….you know how she was always upset about me hanging out with you guy’s…” I saw Zak nodding out of the corner of my eye….

“Well, I obviously needed a job, and when the offer came to work with Katrina, well, Ronnie went ballistic. I would have turned it down, but then I found out that my ever loving wife was planning on leaving me all along, and blaming Kat was just a cover up.” I paused to draw breath, aware that this had been bottled up for a long time.

“The most stupidest ironic thing about it, is that I don’t even fancy Kat...she’s a great partner on a hunt, she’s a lovely person….but she isn’t the one I want.” I stopped, my mouth in danger of running out of control. Zak had the saddest look, making me want to smack myself as it registered that, since losing Marianne, he no longer had a choice.


	6. Beer and Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be better than sharing memories....?

Zak and Nick were just walking into the foyer when I came out of the men’s room. They were clearly having a deep conversation, so I guess I startled them, causing them to jump apart, not that they were holding hands or anything...no siree...nothing like that!

 

“Fancy a beer you two? The others have all gone, so it’ll be just like old times….” A look passed between them, so quick I could have missed it, but they definitely seemed to be ok with one another.

“Ok - just the one….” Nick agreed.

“What the heck….I guess one is ok….” Zak was hesitant, but I knew that once he was wrapped around a beer, he would loosen up a bit, then I might, just might get to find out what was going on with these two.

An hour later, the third beer almost gone, and the barman definitely wanted to close.  
We ordered one more, and travelled tipsily in the direction of the tables set up on the veranda, clutching our bottles and giggling like teenagers. I knew it would soon get around to morning, but seeing Zak relaxing, and actually talking to Nick, was making my heart glad. Either that or the numerous beers I’d had before this one.

“Hey Nick….remember when Zak fastened you in the mortuary shelf, you were almost peeing your pants when we came to get you….”

“Well Aaron, you did pee yourself when that fuckin’ bird cage flew at you….”

“”Ah…. what about when Zak got his ass grabbed...that was as funny as fuck, man, I’m telling you I never seen anyone move so fast…..”

We carried on laughing and reminiscing until around one thirty, when we made for our rooms, Zak weaving slightly, but the happy grin plastered across his face was a sight to see.

“I’ll make sure he get’s back safe….” Nick took charge, like he always did, of Zak’s welfare. Despite Zak being older, it was always Nick acting as big brother. I watched him pull Zak’s arm over his shoulder, holding his waist tightly, as they made their way up the quiet corridor. I waited until I saw Zak disappear, and Nick continue down the corridor….not that I don’t trust them……


	7. Questions........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some questions about what's going on with Zack and Nick....

Next morning was a turmoil of sorting out equipment, marking camera points, and lining up interviews. Zak had managed the omelette and orange juice, and was sitting in a corner, with his headphones on, writing voice overs. I was pleased that he was pulling himself back, getting on with the thing he loved most. I took five, out of sight of the others, to get a coffee.

Before I knew it, Zak was pushing me further along the seat, and settling down to sit with me.

“Have a good time last night, Dude? You were well gone when, we errr… finished up..”  
I wanted to say ‘when Nick took you upstairs’, but the truce between them seemed a little too precarious to meddle with.

“Did you know that Veronique had left him..?” Zak was giving me the death stare, which means he’s in no mood to be messed with. 

“No….well, I had a suspicion…..Ronnie was always soooo jealous, and him filming with Katrina might have pushed her over the edge…...Kat treats him like he’s made of glass….have you noticed that?”

“Hummph….can’t say that I have…..does she?”

“Does she what?”

“Baby him…..you know….what you just said….”

“Well, she’s always getting him drinks, hanging on his every word….maybe it’s her being friendly….”

Zak’s dark eyebrows were furrowing together, a slight downturn of the mouth was evident when I risked a quick look at him.

‘Mmm, Zaky’s jealous’ were my thoughts...but I didn’t say a dickey bird.

 

====================================

 

Our equipment was stowed on the ground floor, leaving Kat and me to roam the house, followed by Rob, as we tried to baseline the energy, finding out the hotspots, hopefully where we could film some of the activity we had been told about.

It was mid afternoon before we stopped for a break, settling down with a few sandwiches, and coffee made by the hotel. So, I was sitting at the long scratched table, munching on a beef sandwich, when out of the blue, Kat asked me about Zak.

“You worked with him for a long time…...yet he doesn’t seem all that pleased to see you….what happened?” As usual her soft tone belied the fact of just how direct she could be. I chewed slowly, the few beers I had shared with Zak and Aaron were best not mentioned. She would only feel left out if I told her about our all boys reunion.

“It was complicated…...my wife didn’t like all the travelling away from home...she said Zak was a bad influence…..”

“How so….?”

“Well, we used to party a lot...in the places we stayed...I’d call her up at all hours, we’d usually be coming down from all the adrenalin of the lockdown…..Zak seemed to always be affected worse than Aaron and me…..he’s far more empathic than most people realise……”

“Sounds like you really like him?” That soft voice, easy to fall into the trap of saying more than I should….

“Well...yeah….we started Ghost Adventures together, worked together for years….you get to know a person really well when you work side by side, in the dark, shit scared and having bricks thrown at you….”

“Mmm...I can see that…..so why the split?”

A straight question, but could I give a straight answer? I balled up the food wrappers, and pushed away from the table, muttered

“It’s complicated…..”

And walked back to the other room to pick up the rem pods.


	8. Storms a comin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre lockdown storm makes for a change of plan

The first interviews went OK, I was beginning to pick up steam after the late night, just being back with both guys together, laughing and taking the piss like the way we used to, had lifted my spirits more than I would ever have expected. Last night Nick had even dragged me off to my room, hauling my arm over his shoulder despite our relative sizes. I wasn’t as drunk as he thought, I could have easily walked myself back, but, just for the few moments he had his arm around me, I felt close to him. The beer made me maudlin, that’s all I’m saying.

Anyway, he was locked down with the lovely Katrina, so I’d not see him for a while, and I could carry on filming with Aaron and the others, keeping his puppy eyes and high voltage smile out of my thoughts. He’d changed in the time since I’d last seen him, (I didn’t count in Paris, as I was either scared out of my mind, drunk or asleep when we last met.)

He was always lean, but now he was just muscle and bone, something about the longer hair, and the dark beard made him look very serious, not like the crazy cowboy he was years ago. I had a sudden spark of memory, his face close to mine, him grinning from ear to ear, as I couldn’t help but imagine……

Shake yourself Zachary…..there are still more people to see and Jay is going to freak out if we don’t include the research he’s done.

 

The afternoon seems to be closing in on us, the sky grey and pushing down like hammered metal plates. The humidity had increased, and every so often a skittish little breeze would rise up out of nowhere, making dust devils and clutching greedily at anything loose in its path. Aaron shook his head at me, and I took the hint.

“OK, guys, let’s call it for today….I think we’ll be having a thunderstorm any minute now.” As I spoke, as if on cue, and I hoped Aaron had the moment on camera, a huge roll of thunder, followed by the eye watering blue flash of the storm proved my words to be true.

We all dashed back to the hotel, where we could look out on the deluge. The hotel manager, when we weren’t discussing hauntings, had told me they hadn’t seen rain here for over two years. Looking at the sky, they were getting it all in one spectacular downpour. 

 

I was sitting tweeting, but keeping an eye on Zak at the same time, as he paced to and fro in front of the large bay windows. The storm was growling outside, the rain pouring down in torrents. I knew he wanted to start the lockdown, but the storm was such a mean motherfucker, the crashing thunder would cause havoc with the sound and the electrics we would be using. He seemed to be distracted; every so often he stopped at the far end of the window, peering out, and I knew he was checking on the slave house. 

“The river is running high….hope it won’t cause problems over there…..” he muttered, almost to himself, but glancing back at me for reassurance. I stood up, slowly walking over to where he was staring out. Sporadically, the blue lightening lit up his face, giving his eyes a neon glow, and his skin a ghoulish tinge. I should have filmed it, but I got the impression that Zak was in no mood to ham it up for the camera.

“Chill out man….Nick knows how to look after himself….he’ll be fine…..stop winding yourself up…..” I kept my voice low, our conversation private from the rest of the guys in the room.

Zack looked up, straight into my eyes, and I saw him struggling with frustration, underpinned with a deep-seated concern. He leaned in close, chewing a mile a minute, and I could pick up on the fresh smell of minty gum. 

“I just got a bad feeling about this; the storm is just fucking crazy, and that shack they’re in must be three hundred years old...it’s hardly likely to give ‘em much protection.” His voice was low but tense in my ear, agitation plain in the way he was fidgeting with his rings, generally twitching all over as his mind worried.

“Well, what do you want to do Zack? We can’t just burst in on their lockdown man, that would be just plain rude!” I smiled and bugged my eyes, hoping to crack the tension. He looked at me like I crawled in from the river, although I know he didn’t mean anything by it.

“We wait.” was all he said.


	9. After the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the storm

Zak just would not settle, since he’d told the rest of the crew we would not be holding the lockdown, he’d gotten like a caged animal. I started to get some gear together, lights, ropes, although none of us had waterproof clothing. Sure enough, Zak appeared at my elbow, his face set in a determined frown.

“I’m going to get them….Nick and Katrina……they can’t stay there…”

We had a nightmare, and I ain’t gonna bore you with the details, but eventually we reached the slave house, where we pounded on the door like demons. We were just about to try to break it down, which I personally thought would be a futile effort, when Kat opened up the heavy door.

“Thank God you’re here….Nick’s down in the basement, and its flooding….I cant get to him…..it’s this way….” She didn’t wait for us to answer, just shot off into the gloom, leaving us to follow.

What followed was a blur of frantic activity, as both Zak and I pitched in to get hold of Nick, before the water pouring in submerged the cellar. By the time we got back inside the hotel, the others had drifted away, just leaving the four of us to sit, bedraggled and miserable, whilst Zak went off in search of food. I sat with Kat, keeping my eye on Nick, who didn’t seem to want to talk, although he swore that he was ok after his dunk in the river. 

After a bowl of hot soup, Kat said her goodnights, and we all headed to bed, the long day finally closing. I watched Nick as he headed off, followed by the long loping stride of Zak, and I wondered if Nick’s narrow escape had triggered anything off. Like what, I didn’t know….but there was something going on, I just knew it.

 

============================================================================

 

I sat on my bed, pushing off my wet boots, feeling like crap. Seeing Nick half drowned in that cellar had upset me. I had lost Marianne….I didn’t want to lose Nick, even though we had hardly spoken over the past two years, seeing him again had somehow made me uptight and anxious, in ways I didn’t understand. Part of me would have liked to hit the bottle, hard. But more than that, I wanted to have that tall, grinning warm ball of goofiness sitting with me, instead of being alone.

I tried to pull myself together, showering, going through the motions on auto pilot, wondering if I would sleep, or keep on turning things in my mind until I felt like screaming. That is until a soft knock on the door had my full attention.


	10. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get it on....

I practically leapt across the room, unable to stop myself from grinning like a fool. 

“I’m just letting you know, I’m heading out first thing….this has been a fucking disaster man…..but I wanted to thank you again. I guess we’re even now bro….” His words were the last thing I wanted to hear...telling me he was going, again, so hard to handle...I just lost it…..I couldn’t hold it back any fucking more.

===========================================================

 

I saw a tear, just one single tear, at the corner of his eye. Without a second thought I reached across, wrapping my palm around his beautiful jaw-line, smoothing the tiny wet droplet away. He looked at me, his eyes opening wide, an invitation to my downfall, and I smiled, dropping my eyelids, the sight of him too much to contain in my mind.

“Don’t stop…”

Two words, almost a whisper, his face turned up to mine as if he was waiting, waiting for me to move. So I did. My hand still holding his chin, fingers following the line of his stubbled jaw, my thumb stroking gently the corner of the pink lips. The dainty quirk upwards receiving the lightest pressure, giving away my intent to have that mouth. Moving closer, to feel breath against my top lip, aligning as best I could, this moment I’d dreamed of, but now no thoughts, just the whispery fusion of our breath, and the tussle of his light beard against my palm.

The softness as his mouth opened to me, my heart pounding at the texture of fluid wetness against my tongue, as I searched further, found his own tongue lapping mine, becoming more, growing, deepening, a breathless search of mouth, tongue and lips in a trembling reveal of how much we had been holding back.

Not thinking, just feeling, as my hand splayed against that broad chest, fluttering to gain space, to feel warm skin, needing the solid firmness of the muscle under my hand. He gradually gave in, and leaned back so I could master him, the sensation of the full toned length of his body pulled close into mine so intoxicating in it’s capacity to arouse me. If there was never anything else, this was closer to him than I’d ever been. His hand was hot over the small of my back, the palm pressing me into him, skin to skin. The burning rush climbing from my balls to the nape of my neck took my breath away, and gasping slightly, I pulled back from his mouth.

Dark blue, covered by the ethereal wisp of smoke, Zak’s eyes, soft, a naked gaze without guile or guilt. 

“Hey man, don’t stop….just don’t…….”

“I didn’t want you to think I was too much, I wasn’t trying to get in your pants…..” I babbled, nervously trying to defuse the highly charged sexual imperative rushing in my blood.

His hand reached over, long fingers taking hold, guiding my wrist down, over his waistband, to get a handful of burgeoning cock, hardening under the cloth.

“I don’t think there’s any room left in my pants Nick….”

==================================

 

He grinned, his glowing brown eyes searing into mine, as I held his wrist, pushing his palm over my rampant hard on, waiting for his touch. My breath was ragged, lungs forgetting to breathe, as the exquisite feel of his fingers touching me registered in my mind. The stopping point was well past, his kisses firing into me a need so powerful, I could feel my balls tensing already, sending spasms into my cock, making it jump against his hand.

“Please…..” was all I could say, as he released my hard on, the cooler air tantalising the ready wetness into shivers, spreading neediness as his warm palm returned to enclose me, firm yet gentle, irresistible, forcing my voice to break, as I tried to speak.

“That’s so fucking good, Nick….so good…..” I lost coherence as his hand slid further, taking my balls, the long fingers reaching all the way, searching and pressing, until I was shivering in his arms like a wet puppy. Just as well the bed was close, my legs were giving out. We both tumbled sideways, still kissing frantically. 

When he stopped, pulling off his own shirt, and rolling sideways to mash down his jeans and boxers, kicking off the whole lot together with his shoes, it was unbelievably fast. He turned back, that wide grin still the same, and pulled off my clothes, not stopping until we were both completely naked. 

He pushed back onto me, kissing, mashing my lips in a juicy sweet meld, hands everywhere, tantalising, no hesitation in his gentle force, and all I could do was say his name, over and over, finding someone I thought was lost, as my body tingled, cock twitching desperately, needing him as much as he wanted me. I wanted to give in to him, somehow let him take me...I revelled in the freedom he gave me….of not thinking, just becoming overwhelmed by his touch. Of not making the moves, of receiving. Not being anxious…..it was just so easy…..he knew what I wanted, how to pump my cock to make me frantic...how tight to hold it….he knew when, just when, I got close, and how to hold me back….it was seriously so agonisingly ecstatically good….unashamedly dirty….sweat shining on both of us….the stink of sex rising like a hot cloud of lust.

=============================================================

 

I had to make it last, for him and for me...I maybe would never get do this again….see the flushed face, eyes glittering like star sapphires, and that body….oh...that body...the muscles he wore, like armour against the world...mine...to suck, lick, try to resist the temptation to bite, ….making him whine and groan and quiver against me. The inevitable drew me on….everytime he tensed, quivering and needy, my fingers were ready, circling the base of his impressive dick, squeezing hard, until he shook and sobbed, then I would release him...to kiss those plush lips over and over again. I didn’t want him to think, I just wanted him to feel, to know how much pleasure he could have, that I could give him. I’d never gone all the way with a guy before, but with Zak, I’d go to the moon and back if that’s what it took.

I wanted to take him in my mouth, but more than that I wanted to see his face as he came for me, to look in his eyes as I pulled him over the precipice to crash and burn on the hardest longest orgasm I could give him. I wanted to see how he looked as he came apart. By me and for me.

I pulled him over to face me, one arm up under his damp hairline, and reached down, my free hand grabbing both his dick and mine, forcing him to slide against me, shifting so the crown of his thick cock collided with mine in a rough squeeze. He gave no resistance as I forced him where he needed to be, the momentum in my hips hard and insistent, skin slippery as our juice combined . 

I pushed his head back, my forehead grazed on his cheekbone, pulling back to watch his face as climax tore through him. His face flushed, mouth open showing those perfect teeth, howling like a wolf as the force of ejaculating the thick warm splatter ripped through him. He flung himself against me, hips juddering, so completely taken, so very sexy, so intense, I couldn’t stop but let that force take me over, burning his white heat deep into me, as I came hard, his body pushing down on me so I couldn’t breathe.

==============================================================================

My face against his neck, his body under me, he didn’t move. I wondered if I’d killed him, if he wasn’t breathing, and my heart did a back flip. Then a muffled moan, and I heaved off him, anxious to see him, to see Nick in all his naked blissed out glory. His hands came up, palms rubbing his eyes. When he finally looked at me, his eyelashes were dewy, but that smile was something I needed more than life itself.

He casually wrapped his arm over my neck, pulling me closer.

“Good?” the warm chocolate of his eyes matched his tone, and I could feel just how much this meant to him.

“Like you would not believe…….”


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two slowly come down from the high

I reached down for my tee shirt, and swiped the sticky mess of cum off my belly, rolling it up and dropping it on the floor. I was suddenly feeling really anxious, self conscious, and totally clueless as to what to do next. Hell, I’d just had amazing sex, (Did that count as sex? I didn’t even know..) with Nick. I felt overwhelmed, embarrassed, light headed and vulnerable. I was scared even to meet his eyes, I just wanted to disappear under the pillow, and never come out again.  
Before I could turn away, his strong sinewy arm wrapped across my shoulder, his hand cradling the back of my neck, turning me to face him.

“Hey…..it’s me man…..are you ok? Did I hurt you? Uhh?”

His eyes looked at me as if he was trying to see inside my mind, making the warm self conscious blush spread over my face, like a teenager caught wanking under the covers.

I shook myself, very aware of his long legs and bony hips pressed against me, our skin sticking in patches, his breath evening out softly. I really didn’t know what to say.

“Nah….I’m ok man…..just didn’t expect that…..”

“But it was good...eh?”

“Yeah….it was good…..Nick…” but then, I blurted out, “I don’t know what I’m doing in all this…...I’ve never done it with a dude before….I don’t know….”

Nick cut me off by putting his hand over my lips, effectively shushing me. I could smell my cock on his fingers, intimate and sexy, giving me a sudden shiver as I remembered vividly what we’d done.

His voice whispered in my ear, softly, giving more chills a chance to surface and dance down my body.

“It’s ok Zak, I don’t know what to do either, but I’ll learn on the job…”

His lips curved in a smile, and he gently kissed the skin under my ear.

“Whatever happens..I need to try, to see how it would be if we could make each other happy….you know we’re a good team, we work on so many levels….and I have a feeling that on a sexual level, we could blow each other’s minds…”

I squirmed up so I could look him in the eye, noting that his mouth was still smiling, the tilt of his eyebrows questioning above the deep intensity of his eyes. In that moment, I knew that despite how strange it felt, how much I drove myself mad with questioning my own sexuality, Nick was strong, and he would not let me get hurt. I’d been hurt enough. We both had.

I kissed him, trying to let him feel how I felt, the sweet sensuality wrapping around both of us like a steel rope, impossible to break.


	12. And a few wobbles....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak starts to have second thoughts.

It must have been hours later, when jumping in his sleep, the younger man awoke to find Zak, his face pressed against the defined muscles of his shoulder, making gentle purring sounds, as he slept. Pulling back slightly, Nick tried to see Zak’s expression, but apart from his brows, fine and black, and the sweep of his eyelashes, he could see nothing to give anything away.

He laid back, mouth curved in an unknowing smile as he replayed their lovemaking in his head. In all the times he’d fantasised this, he’d never guessed how it would be, expecting that it would have been a struggle all the way, each of them vying to be the dominant male. But, wonder of wonders, Zak was the complete opposite of what he’d imagined; sweet, submissive, and devastatingly sexy. Nick marvelled how someone as perfect as Zak could be so shy, pushing all the buttons for Nick, without even moving a finger.

Nick shivered slightly, aware that his train of thought was affecting his cock, not convinced that waking Zak with a hard on poking him in the hip would be a good idea. He forced himself back to the reality of the situation. Would it be it be Aaron pounding on the door, or would it be Kat? He knew he needed to get back to his own room, but he didn’t want to move. Crawling out from under Zak would be more like getting away from a 200lb jungle cat, nothing like the lightweight female he was used to. As the image of his estranged wife registered, he sighed, and felt Zak’s long fingers tighten over his abs.

“Hey…….Nick…...wassup……” a sleepy mumble, then his head jerking up, eyes shooting wide open, as he registered that both of them were cuddled together, naked. “Oh fuck…..what….did we…..?” His voice was fogged with sleep, but sounded edgy nevertheless.

“It’s ok buddy…..just chill…..yes we did….and we both enjoyed it…..at least I don’t have any complaints…..”

“Okay…….” Zak sounded hesitant, causing Nick a momentary panic.

“Zak, I have to go now…….I think my flights booked…” He stopped in mid sentence as Zak pulled back, his hair flattened on one side, before he absently combed it with his fingers, all the while staring hard into the solemn brown eyes of his old friend and new lover.

“You have to go?…...Seriously?........Of all the crap we’ve both been through lately...this might be the only good thing. If you go now…..well, it just might kill it before it starts.”

His voice faded out, glancing down, as if he couldn’t bear to look at the younger man’s face any longer. Nick, realising how stupid he’d been, felt the pull deep in his gut, as Zak moved, breaking the contact between their long bodies. His arm extended, wrapping over the dip of Zak’s waist, pulling him back close, scanning his partner’s face for any expression.

Zak was trying very hard to hold himself together, if Nick wanted to get up and go catch a flight, he sure as hell was not going to stop him. The strong arm wrapping over his waist did nothing to reassure him. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to move, to get away, while he still had some dignity left, without revealing the abject misery he felt at that moment. He registered the emotion building inside him, the raw pain that he had been used, and that Nick didn’t care enough to stay, he had just been literally fucked over, like a toy.

Nick recognised the look, the stony face, the lips pushed together in a thin determined line, making him realise that he only had seconds before Zak closed down, putting Nick firmly back into the category of people on the outside.

“Listen bro, I don’t want to go...I really don’t want to go…..not now, when...when I feel this way…..” His voice rose in pitch as he frantically made his plea; ”I want to be here with you, filming can go to fuck, I won’t run out on you, please…..” 

The long body shifted under his fingers as Zak finally turned around, his face not giving anything away.

“Do you mean that….?” A low whisper.

“Hell yes, I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t man….Jesus….I’ve waited so long……I really...really am not leaving…..even if Aaron bangs the door down, and Kat walks in with a camera.

The deep stormy blue eyes went wide, as Zak processed that image.

“Holy shit...I forgot about them………”


	13. We are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that easy to start an affair.....

As if on queue, a loud knock at the door had them both gaping wide eyed at each other. Zak pulled up a handful of bedclothes and stuffed them over Nick’s head, kicking aside the jumble of clothes on the floor as he headed for the door.

“Hey, dude….are you awake...get your ass in gear..it’s time for breakfast….” Aaron sang out loudly from the other side of the door. Zak pulled on the robe hanging over the hook, before pulling the door open slightly, making sure he was prepared in case Aaron tried to get in, always a possibility as Aaron was incredibly nosy about everything. But seeing Zak’s mussy hair, the bald man’s face split into a grin.

“What’s up….come on Dude!….breakfast..and I am starving…..”

Zak coughed, clutching his throat dramatically, and croaked;

“I’m coming down with something….I feel bad….just wanna stay in bed until my fever goes down……”

“You’d be better off if you ate something…..should I get you some juice? Or maybe some egg…..a nice boiled egg does….”

“No….I’m good…..just want to sleep it off…...I’ll get a flight if you guys could head off back in the bus.” He cut Aaron off.

“Ok dude, I’ll be back after breakfast to check on you……” Aaron had a puzzled look on his face, but he turned away, and trotted off down the hallway. It was only as he closed the door Zak realised what he had said.

Pulling back the covers, he found Nick giggling like a girl.

“I told him to take the bus and I’d get a flight….fuck….I hate flying….he’ll know something’s going on…..”

Strong arms pulled Zak back to lie on the bed, and Nick wrapped around him like a vine.

“Don’t worry bro...you can say you were feverish, and you meant to say you would get a hire car….simple….” He smirked, his eyes sparkling as he pulled Zak closer.

“What about Kat….won’t she wonder where you are….?”

“Well, I could text her, and say I’ve decided to have a few days off - I feel somewhat drained after my experience last night…..” his eyebrows danced as he teased Zak. “I really don’t fucking care what we say to who, as long as they leave us alone……” He whispered, his hand closing around Zak’s jaw, and drawing him in for a kiss.

He felt Zak hesitate, his lashes fluttering against Nick’s cheek. The intensity increased, Nick pressing insistently as he licked that sweet smile, widening his kiss to gently nibble Zak’s lower lip. His heart bumped furiously as Zak kissed him back, open mouthed, deep and passionate, drawing small whimpers of pleasure from both of them.

Nick had pushed the dressing gown off Zak’s broad shoulders, and was determindly sucking and kissing over his chest, teasing the small nipples into hard little nubs of sensation, when the door rattled again.

“Fuck……” breathed Zak, pulling the towelling robe back into place, trying to disguise the erection he was sporting.

“Fuck……” whispered Nick, as he scooted back into the rumpled sheets, pulling them up over his head.

“Hold on…..I’m coming……” Zak croaked convincingly, and saw the lump which was Nick shake under the covers.

Opening the door, he saw Aaron’s black brows raised in concern, “Are you feeling better bro? What do you want us to do….Billy doesn’t want to leave you here all on your lonesome….? Could you manage to ride in the back d’ya think?”

“No...I feel like I might throw up just thinking about it. Tell Billy I’ll be fine….I can get a hire car and drive back in half the time it will take you……” 

“Well, you sure look flushed man…….and you need a shower….” Aaron’s nose crinkled as he waved his hand in front of his face.

“Thanks…..just go…..I’ll be fine……” Zak coughed, pulling his best grumpy face as he waved Aaron away. The tall bald man shrugged, showing a mournful look over his shoulder as he walked away. Zak turned, checking the hallway, only to tense as he caught sight of a small long haired woman marching determinedly towards him.

“Hi Zak…..Aaron told me you have a fever…….?” She trailed off, expecting him to say something.  
“Yeah…...must have picked up a bug from the river water……..but I’ll be fine...I’ll just stay in bed ‘till it passes……..” Zak was trying very hard not to laugh, feeling both the tension and ridiculousness of the situation.

“Do you know where Nick is? He didn’t come down to breakfast..and I’m wondering what he’s doing…..” The chime of her phone interrupted; she looked down, her eyes quickly scanning the text.

“That’s Nick….he’s gone back on an early flight….he needed to sort out some urgent business.” Her large blue eyes stared up curiously at the rumpled looking male, clutching his robe, looking not at all like the suave Ghost Hunter she had met earlier.  
Zak had a momentary doubt that she didn’t believe him, the look in her eyes had a mighty sharp edge. He coughed, grimacing, as if he were in pain.

“You should see a doctor Zak, you never know where something like this might end up.” Her eyebrow arched, but Zak stood his ground, his bare feet cold on the hotel carpet. Still staring at him, she turned away, and Zak darted back into the room, closing the door, then leaning up on it, wiping a light sheen of perspiration from his brow.

Nick had his head out from the sheet, and was grinning at him.


	14. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys take off to find some 'alone' time

“Come here man…...let’s give them a little time to vacate before we get breakfast…” he held out his arm, intent on getting Zak close.

Although Zak walked over to the bed, he was scowling as he sat sideways on the mattress, arms folded across his chest in a defensive pose. Nick’s grin shrunk, as he shuffled up, the sheet wrapped around him, to sit shoulder to shoulder with Zak.

“Hey, what’s wrong bro?” he asked softly.

“What the fuck are we doing? I’ve just lied to Aaron…..and to Katrina…..I’m hiding out with you, naked, in a hotel room for Christ’s sake!…..I’m hungry….and I stink!!” His voice rose in pitch as he poured out all the angst he was feeling. Lying didn’t come easy to Zak, in fact it was one of the things that had forced him away from Nick in the first place. And now, he was the one telling lies to be with Nick. His head spun as he tried to make sense of it all.

Nick turned towards him, wanting to put his arm around the wide shoulders, but resisting in case he spooked him, knowing that the way Zak was feeling, things were hanging in the balance, Zak could just as easily turn and run back the way he had come.

“Why don’t we get cleaned up….I’ll behave….then we can have breakfast and work out how we feel. If you want to go back, no harm done….you get a car and go back.  
If we want to have a weekend away….well, you text Gracie….and we’ll just drive along the coast, catch some of the scenery, you can fish….just rest and ...well…...whatever.”

Zak sighed out a breath, his emotions flying in all directions. It was only when he turned to see Nick, puppy brown eyes begging, that he calmed down. 

“OK…..but I get to shower first…..on my own!......”

=====================================

 

The car was a little cramped for the two of them, but with the top down, the warm wind fluttering, Nick couldn’t have been happier. He glanced again at the sleeping profile, hat shielding his eyes, arms loosely resting in his lap. He couldn’t restrain the wide white grin plastered across his face. Finally, he had got Zak alone, no camera’s, no Aaron….no endless editing and writing….just an empty road…..and a hotel room…...The stray thought tingled along his nerves, as he looked along the road, checking the signpost for the next stopover.

It was only early afternoon, but they were both hungry, walking into the diner side by side. The waitress looked over her shoulder, then doing a quick double take as the two tall goodlooking men registered on her radar. 

“What can I get you, boys..?” 

“One burger, one wings, chili sauce, and extra fries….” Nick rolled out the order automatically, He turned to Zak;

“Is that ok man….same as you always had?….sorry I just jumped in there….” 

“Yeah, that’s ok.” 

The waitress glanced at them over the top of her order pad, a wistful look on her face as she saw the pair of them smiling into each other’s eyes before she turned back to the kitchen.

Some time later Zak sat back and wiped his mouth, muffling a small belch. Nick put down his fork, and did likewise, careful to take every crumb from the dark beard he wore. Zak frowned, as he watched Nick. 

“Don’t know why you grew that damn thing…..looks like a beaver crawling over your face……” Nick spluttered into the napkin he was holding.

“Well, I don’t know why you had your teeth fixed….you look like some wannabe movie star now, with those ‘Mr Perfect’ teeth. I liked them better before….”

Zak stared back at him, his eyes wide in disbelief.

“They were goofy…..and the gap showed when I talked……at least these are an improvement….”

“OK…” Nick’s hands went up, he knew better than to tease Zak about his appearance…”I’ll shave it off…….” He stood, and pushed his chair back.

“No...it’s ok…..if you like it, then leave it on……” Zak muttered.

Nick walked around the table, his eyes fixed on Zak’s with the look of a predator. He leaned down and whispered in Zak’s ear, smiling, as he straightened up to see a deep blush spread over Zak’s face.

“See you back at the car…..” he drawled, and made his way out of the diner, crossing the street to the drug store.


	15. You know me so well......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions, we all have them....just don't all share.....:-)

Zak was leaning against the car, watching the tendrils of tumbleweed lolling gently over the scrubland, as Nick returned, rummaging in the plastic bag he carried.

“What you got there?” Zak, curious.

“Some sunscreen...don’t want you to burn that lily white skin….” Nick replied, before pushing the bag into the trunk of the car.

 

Some miles further, they had stopped at a rocky headland overlooking the sea. The afternoon was still warm, as they sat facing the water, both relaxed, watching the seabirds riding the thermals.

“You ever think about me Zak?” Nick spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the plunging birds. “Ever think of giving me a call….after Paris?”

“I wished I had when Marianne died….I was so lonely….my mom, Aaron….it was like they were there but they didn’t make a difference….I just wanted to fall over a cliff…...I nearly called you, but I didn’t think you would want me to. It wasn’t fair just to use you as a shoulder to cry on….”

“We all need that Zak…..when I was with you in Paris, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done to leave you there….”

Nick scooted up the rock, putting his arm over Zak’s shoulders, staring close into the sea blue eyes. He had a memory of Zak, how he was when Nick first knew him, his thin face and gangly body the most fascinating thing Nick Groff had ever known.

“When I first met you I had been a married man for all of an hour…..Ronnie did nothing but call me to heel, while all I wanted to do was talk to you…..I guess that never changed…..” 

Nick looked away, at the water, slowly rising, the incoming tide pressing the waves harder onto the rocky beach in an endless cycle, soothing down the pull of emotion he was feeling. The view blurred, thoughts of Zak’s suffering intermingled with the pain of his own failed marriage, all gone now like the waves crashing and breaking on the rocks.

He pulled himself up, quickly swiping his arm over his eyes, hiding his pain, needing for Zak to see him as strong and in control.

“Come on bro…..tides on the turn, and I know how much you like swimming in the sea….”

The older man stood, knocking the sand from his clothes, smiling at the knowledge that Nick knew more about him than anyone else ever had. His times growing up, before he met Nick, when he had struggled. The crowd he had mixed with then, the drug takers and the crazies...it would have been so easy to be like them. He’d told Nick pretty much all of it, some stuff even his mom didn’t know.

Nick grabbed his arm, and pulled him along, as the next wave came in close to their feet.

“Zak….come on….otherwise you’ll be moaning cause your fucking boots are wet.”

Nick checked them in, booking two rooms. “I’ll see you soon, I’ve just got something I need to do…….” He hefted up his bag, and walked swiftly to the staircase, Zak’s eyes curious as he watched the tall slim man mount the stairs two at a time. A flutter of nerves rippled in his belly, the thought of turning and running away surfacing quickly, then suppressed. Zak licked his lips, his mouth dry, picked up his bag, and walked towards the stairs.


	16. Here's to dirty sex.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have dinner.....as a starter....

The sharp tap on the door brought Zak back to alertness, jumping from the chair and pulling open the door in a matter of seconds. He stood, gaping, as he registered Nick, his dark beard gone, replaced by a neat moustache, smooth pale skin revealed over his jawline, emphasising the full lips and delicious cupid’s bow.

“Well, this is a nice surprise……” his words were cut short as Nick swept into the room, kicking the door back, grabbing Zak in a tight hug. Zak’s eyes went wide, then slowly fluttered close as Nick kissed him hard and long, his body holding Zak tight up against the door, ever aware of the skittish impulses moving within the toned and muscled body.

Eventually Nick pulled back, looking into the deep blue stare, a smile twitching at his lips.

“Hmmm…..think you could manage some dinner? I’m starving….” His hands dropped to his sides, liquid brown eyes soft and teasing, as Zak managed to look startled and immensely appealing all at the same time.

They ended up in the bar across the street, where they ordered a surprisingly good bottle of red wine, and a couple of steaks, sitting opposite each other, at a small round table lost amid a room full of other small tables. Although their conversation was an easy mix of familiar topics, and despite the effects of the wine, it was clear that the older man seemed to be edgy, fidgeting with his cutlery, and bouncing his foot against the chair. Eventually Nick had shoved his knee hard up against Zak’s leg in an attempt to keep it still.

“Zak…..for fuck’s sake calm down man…..we are having dinner…...I don’t intend to heave you over my shoulder and fuck you senseless down the next dark alley…..”

Blue eyes looked up, intense, locking with the steady brown of Nick’s gaze.

“Oh. Disappointed dude, ….maybe that’s what I need…” His voice was low and steady, but there was a sparkle in his eyes making a shiver of anticipation run up the back of Nick’s spine.

“You tell me what you want, bro…...just tell me…...if you want me to take y’all hot and dirty…..well….I’m not going to complain.” A slow flush was crawling over Nick’s cheekbones, maybe due to the wine, but more likely to the memory he had of the sight of Zak’s heavy muscles, pale and heaving, spread before him like a feast.

Zak looked away, seeming to change gear, mentally. 

“Dunno….I’m not sure….maybe chicks have always been...well…..” he looked down at his plate, “..fragile…… I never was sure if I was doing it right…..” 

Nick had stopped chewing, waiting without moving to hear what Zak had to say. “It never seemed to be...well...you know…..It was like ‘Masturbation 2.0’ - good at the time but not something, well, you know, fucking mind blowing….” The deep blue gaze skittered away, the effort of opening up about his sex life making him cringe.

Swallowing the steak in a lump, Nick nodded his head.

“Yepp…….close but no cigar?…….? Too vanilla……?”

Zak, to Nick’s amazement, seemed to have a smile playing around his lips.

“Just not dirty enough……”

Nick’s laugh erupted, a chortle of pure amusement. He held out the glass to clink with Zak’s.

“Here’s to dirty sex man…...lots of dirty sex….”


	17. Take off your jeans....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory, as the two get steamy....

The bar was getting more crowded, a noisy karaoke adding to the entertainment, so they chose to take their drinks out to the ramshackle, and almost deserted, veranda where tealights and ancient fairy lights provided a cozy glow. Zak slumped back in a creaky wicker chair, leaving Nick to make himself comfortable in an ancient wooden armchair, close enough to Zak to see and hear him without effort.

The close proximity of the older man was having its usual effect on Nick, as his butterflies and slightly shaking fingers were becoming more pronounced. The wine had brought on a pleasant buzz but did nothing to take away the excitement coursing through his veins, like a hard hit of something illegal. When Zak leaned towards him, the dark haired man’s slightly giddy smile made a lustful thump spread from his belly downwards. 

Although he didn’t have the actual experience of hitting the sack with another man, he had watched enough on the internet to feel reasonably familiar with the moves, but he was still nervous as hell. Zak’s toast to dirty sex kept jangling in his brain, but he had known Zak for years, and knew how tricky he could be.

He reached to Zaks elegant hand, laying on the table, winding his fingers together with the long slim digits of the ghost hunter. 

“Zak…?” his voice low.

“Nick…….? The amusement curled in Zak’s voice, like a touch of honey, and Nick realised that the cutie next to him was feeling no pain.

“Zak…..what exactly did you mean by “dirty sex?”

The blue eyes opened wide, as Zak grinned, leaning forward, brushing Nick’s lips with his own.

“I was kinda hopin’ you’d show me…….”

 

Zak closed the door, turning into the ready embrace, as Nick’s hot mouth met his in a smouldering, red wine flavoured kiss. The younger man’s hands were over his shoulders, pulling impatiently on the cloth of his shirt to get access to skin, when Zak took his arms, calming him, slowing him.

“Sit down bro…let me sort myself out……” his words were slow, but clear, as he pushed Nick back, where he sat, bolt upright, on the bed. In the muted glow of the coloured lights from the bar, Nick watched as Zak slowly undressed, heeling off his boots, pulling his socks off, then running down his shirt buttons, twisting one by one, all the while his eyes never leaving Nick’s face.

Nick kicked off his shoes and socks, automatically, his hard-on struggling in his jeans as he watched as the tall man smiled, in a gloriously sexy and totally unrehearsed move, before the clunk of his belt buckle brought Nick to the heart hammering conclusion that Zak was actually going to go through with this. His hands shaking, he pulled off his own tee shirt, loosening his belt and popping the button on his jeans. His voice was a low growl.

“Come over here…...I want you……”

Zak obediently took the two strides to stand, his hips in direct line to Nick’s eyes, who mmm’d in delight at the sight of the head of the meaty cock poking over the top of the jeans.

“Take off your jeans…….”


	18. It's easy when you try...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale......of a sorts....

Zak’s fingers worked the zip down and his cock free, allowing the fabric to fall in a heap, from which he stepped forward, close enough to feel Nick’s hot breath over his quivering erection. His knees seemed to be made of jelly, before he felt strong hands wrap around his hips, drawing him in closer, so he could rest his own hands on the strong shoulders of his friend. Nick tilted up his face, wide eyed, his mouth wet and ready, moving closer then watching the reaction as his tongue cradled the head of Zak’s cock. 

Zak had his bottom lip smooched forward, his eyes lost in dark shadows, breathing fast as he felt the warmth of Nick’s mouth, sucking real gentle, until he had almost the whole solid length neatly fitted into his mouth.

The long fingers dug hard into his shoulders, his mouth fully occupied, sucking softly, until he had the older man quivering, the sounds he made purely sexual in tone. Not until Zak’s legs were trembling did his partner let up, pulling back and tonguing the swollen head of his dick.

He was smiling, although his voice was deep and lust filled;-

“I think you’d better lie down….”

Zak obediently laid on the bed, leaving Nick to pull off his own jeans, and snug in along side the muscled body, kissing him again until he was breathless.

“Wow….you sure are good kisser…..amongst other things…” Zak whispered, as the full lips worked down over his neck, then his collar bones, to lick strokes up the pecs Nick had always found such a turn on. When he caught a pink nub between his teeth, sucking gently, the melting little whine he heard sent a rush downwards, making his prick bump hard against the solid hipbone he was leaning against. 

Soon Zak’s chest was buzzing with the sensation of his nipples being sucked hard and cool air blown over his skin as a neat counterpoint. His face was flushed rosy, the bloom over his neck and chest testament to his arousal. The wide brown eyes devoured how Zak looked, his own cock leaking as Nick’s hand moved lower, his fingers stroking the smooth and rock solid length, feeling his mouth water up anew as his head dipped. He knelt between Zak’s thighs, and took the beautifully shaped cock back into his mouth.

“Jesus…..fucking holy shit…..ohh…..” Zak couldn’t contain his gasps of pleasure, as the younger man seemingly expertly blew his cock. Curling lower, his fingers massaged the tender skin, making Zak feel like his balls were about to explode.

“Nice?” Nick pulled off, allowing the rampant hard on to slap back over firm abs, all the while his hand teasing and rolling. His fingers moved lower, stroking the crease under Zak’s balls, making him groan, showing his teeth, as he felt firm pressure over his prostate.

“Ohhh...Christ Nick….where the fuck did you….oh….fucking oh……” Zak kept up a stream of nonsense, not stopping as the younger man rolled him over, pulling him up onto his knees, all the while stroking his cock, his hand rolling back to gently squeeze the heavy balls, swollen and ready. He knelt behind him, leaning over his back, feeling their sweat mingling, his cock impossibly hard, bumping against the back of Zak’s thigh.

Nick leaned forward, his teeth grazing the powerful shoulder muscles, seeing a well remembered blue inked demon in front of his face. 

“You wanted it dirty….. still want it dirty…..?” His voice rasped, and he was rewarded by Zak’s head nodding into the pillow.

“Yeah…….stop teasing, just fuck me Nick…..please fuck me…….”

“All in good time, bro……..” the younger man breathed, his fingers stroking down the long muscled back, before he leaned down, licking the soft skin between the two low dents just above the sweet swell of Zak’s arse cheeks. He was rewarded by a full body tremble, as Zak felt the hot wet swipe over his erogenous zone, making him groan into the pillow.

Nick leaned against Zak, pulling the condom and lube from the nightstand, sitting up on his heels to quickly get things sorted. He parted Zak’s knees, pushing himself as close to his rear as he could, all the while lightly stroking up behind his balls, finally reaching the shy pink pucker. The lube was slippery, making it easy for a finger to enter the tight little hole, causing Zak to hiss and buck slightly, but brought to a shuddering stillness as Nick’s pressure on his balls increased.

Nick worked the lube, his fingers making the entrance give, allowing two fingers access, pushing and parting to widen the tight hold of the virgin arsehole. One of Zak’s hands had reached back, fingers squeezing Nick’s bent knee, clutching hard and digging in his nails when he felt the burn as the tender skin of his hole yielded to the pressure of Nick’s probing fingers.

“Man….oh God...it hurts Nick...feels like fire…..oh……fuck...fuck….” 

Nick used his other hand to stroke Zack’s cock, gentling the trembling body below him, all the while gaining a deeper and wider access. His breath was catching in his throat, as with a shaking hand he held his lube slicked cock head to the place he needed to be, and pushed. Zak arched his back, but Nick had an arm firmly over his hips, pulling Zak’s throbbing cock slowly as he finally made the connection. He leaned forward, his voice rasping, and Zak felt the younger man shake with the effort. “That dirty enough, dude?”

“Fucking amazing……” Zak’s voice was scarcely a whisper, cut off by a ragged hiss as Nick started to move, feeling the tightness and heat lighting a fire in his balls, knowing that this wasn’t going to last long. He realised that he had found Zak’s prostate, when he heard a throaty howl, recognising the sound Zak made as he came. He could only buck his hips, his orgasm drawn out and mangled by the serious clench around his throbbing dick, until, in seconds, he was pumping deep and hard into Zak, his deep grunts counterpoint to the high keening sound made by his partner.

Eventually, Zak fell forward onto his stomach, oblivious to the warm mess on the sheet, blissed out by the sex induced chemicals flooding through his system. When Nick kissed him, a soft gentle kiss, it was as if he was coming again, as his body responded to the aftershocks rippling like tiny waves through his body. He made a soft childlike whimper as he felt Nick slide out, but settled quickly, Nick’s arm around his shoulder, his face curled into the younger man’s neck. Within minutes, the long deep breaths told Nick he was fast asleep.

“Thanks buddy…...I think for a first attempt that was pretty darn good……but...... I got eleven condoms left…..” he whispered, knowing Zak was oblivious. Nick’s face crinkled as he smiled against Zak’s flattened hair, ignoring the way it tickled, as he settled for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this will carry on....maybe not....please let me know if you like it.


	19. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take off the beer goggles (or red wine goggles, if there are such things, leaving Zak pondering on their relationship.

It must have been quite early in the morning when Nick was pulled from sleep by the sound of something heavy falling into the shower, followed by the low grumble of Zak, swearing.

Eventually, just as he was dropping off again, Zak returned, still damp, his hair dripping cold spatters onto the younger man.

“Hey….for fuck’s sake….can’t you sleep?” Nick grumbled, pretending to be irritated.

“I woke up and I was a mess….sorry I woke you……” Zak pulled off the top sheet he had been sleeping on, then the bed dipped as he rolled back in.

“I suppose I should go for a shower….I doubt if the spit/lube/spunk combination is very attractive first thing in the morning…” Nick huffed, teasing Zak, knowing his super fastidiousness.

“Euuuww...no it is not….” Zak bit back, predictably.

After Nick’s shower they were both settled again, arms tight around each other, feeling horny again, but, without the benefit of the red wine’s encouragement, not knowing quite where to start.

Nick was gently teasing Zak’s neck, not biting, but slow, openmouthed kisses, making Zak whimper and come up in goosebumps. Nick moved further, giving attention to the hard muscles of Zak’s chest, finally coming down on his nipple, tiny, but packed full of nerve endings. Just before he thought he would explode, Zak pulled the other man’s head up, so he could look him in the eye.

“You’re so good at this…..you sure you never practised on a guy before….?” His eyes searched the chocolate brownies, so seriously that in that moment, Nick knew it was something that Zak considered important.

“No dude…...never...you’re the first...and only…….” his smile was reassuring, as Zak settled back into his arms.

“But….what should I do….?” he muttered, muffled against the sinewy shoulder.

“What do you mean….Don’t quite follow…..” his hand stroked over Zak’s bicep, soothing the anxious sounding Ghost Hunter.

“Me, what do I do for you?….You know all the moves….you gave me a blow job….you fucked me…..so where should I start…….?”

Nick thought he was kidding, never having seen Zak hesitate; even his most sketchy moves were always that: moves. Whether it had been chasing ghosts or chatting up women Zak had always taken the initiative, and dived straight in.

“I don’t know bro…..I get turned on just looking at you….always did…...what do you like about me……? Or is it just that I’m the only one brave enough to tackle you…?

Zak squirmed up to see Nick’s face, noting the eyebrows raised in question.

“Well…..I did think of Aaron, but he smokes…..and you know how I hate that……..”  
He giggled, as fingers dug into his ribs, making him breathless. Nick held off, his smile shrinking. He wanted an answer, suddenly it had become important.

Moving so he could look directly into Nick’s face, Zak licked his lips nervously, now not at all sure of what he was going to say.

“Nick, you’ve always been my partner in crime….” a small smile lit his face, “all the time we’ve known each other….well…..I wouldn’t, couldn’t… have made it without you. The last two years were horrendous……”

“But you had Marianne..”

“Yeah….but she wasn’t you…..Christ, I dunno….there is something you have, makes me want to be all over you….I’ve held it back, tried to pretend it wasn’t there, that I felt nothing for you. But I do. I do…….and now I’m with you, I sure want to show you….”

“Ok...Ok...I understand…..don’t sweat it dude...just do what ever you like….whatever turns you on is bound to turn me on…..if not...I’ll say something…….so long as you don’t tie me to the bed posts…….”

Nick stopped, wide eyed, as Zak licked his lips and smiled broadly.

“Well , now you come to mention it dude…….”

Nick shook his head, smiling, knowing that Zak would be a wild ride and where the fuck they would end up was anyone’s guess, but he certainly did not intend to let go anytime soon.


End file.
